The Liar and His Lover
by kuli jepang
Summary: Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?


**The Liar and His Lover**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine**

Warning :

OOC, AU, Typo (maybe) tapi sudahku edit beberapa kali sebelum dipublish. Mungkin dari judulnya udah banyak yang tahu. Yap , fic ini saya buat setelah menonton film The Liar and His Lover jadi ceritanya sama.

**Don't Like Don't Read and No Flame here!**

"Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

**1**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berdiri diatas gedung yang megah, menatap pemandangan di kotanya. Disepanjang jalan yang tadi dilewatinya ia melihat video dan iklan dari AKATSUKI, disetiap poster Akatsuki ia melihat namanya tertulis sebagai komposer lagu. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Ponselnya berdering, ia melihat pesan masuk ternyata dari sahabatnya, Naruto.

**From: Baka Dobe**

**Tunggu kami di rooftop**

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu- Sasuke mendengar suara helicopter, ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

"Sungguh mengganggu." Gumamnya kesal.

Helikopter itu mendarat tepat diatap gedung, satu persatu personel Akatsuki keluar dengan coolnya, Naruto, Gaara,dan Sai berjalan kearah Sasuke, dan terakhir Sasori ikut turun dari helicopter itu. Mereka masih memakai jas yang dipakai untuk konser album ketiga mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Yo, kami dating menjemputmu Teme." Ucap Naruto sok cool. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dengan kesal .

"Lain kali jangan menjemputku dengan helicopter." Protesnya.

Naruto menahan tawanya melihat wajah kesal Sasuke. Akhirnya ia tertawa diikuti Gaara dan Sai, sedangkan Sasori hanya melihat kempat sahabat itu dari jauh.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih limosin eh Teme?" ucap Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke.

"Taxi saja sudah cukup Dobe." Balas pemuda berambut emo itu.

"Tapi ini adalah sebuah perayaan, jadi ini yang terbaik." Ucap Garaa.

"Mengaku saja eh Sasuke, kau suka heli kan?" Sai menabrakkan lengannya ke Sasuke dan tertawa lepas.

"Tapi yang aku suka adalah radio control heli." Sahut Sasuke

"Yang aku suka radio control heli katanya." Ujar Naruto kepada Sai untuk menggoda Sasuke.

"Lebih baik aku pulang." Ancam Sasuke, ia mulai berjalan.

Ketiga pemuda itu-Naruto, Gaara dan Sai mengejar Sasuke. "Tunggu Temee, jangan marah. Kau childish sekali." Tawa mereka dan menarik-narik pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Sasori melihat empat sekawan itu dari jauh, lalu ia berjalan melewatinya. "Sampai jumpa, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Sasori dingin lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Sasori!" panggil Sasuke, ia merasa tidak enak pada Sasori.

"Helicopter itu hanya untuk empat orang, aku serahkan pada kalian, yang sahabat dari kecil untuk menikmatinya. Aku akan dating ke lounge party dulu." Ucap Sasori sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan mereka, ia memilih mengalah karena ia merasa bukan bagian dari keempat sahabat sejak kecil itu.

Sasuke masih merasa tidak enak pada Sasori yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan mereka.

"Kami sudah mempertimbangkannya, dan dengan sengaja memutuskan ini. Pasti terasa berat bagi Sasori berada disini." Ucap Naruto.

Mereka berempat akhirnya menaiki helicopter itu, mereka bersulang untuk album ketiga mereka yang baru saja dirilis. Sasuke menerawang, melihat pemandangan yang ada dibawahnya. Ia berpikir tentang dirinya sendiri.

'_**Selama ini aku adalah orang yang murung sepanjang waktu… Tapi mengapa aku jadi murung, ah entahlah…'**_

Mereka berempat tengah berada di sebuah gedung, mereka bertemu dengan produser mereka, Shimura Danzo. Ia- Danzo mengatakan bahwa keempat sahabat sejak kecil itu sudah ditunggu di lounge party. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedari awal tidak menyukai Danzo langsung berpamitan pada Naruto untuk pulang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti perayaan ini saja Teme." Ajak Naruto.

"'World Peace' apakah kau sudah menciptakannya?" Tanya Danzo.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan memilih berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Bocah jenius kita apa yang terjadi dengannya." Gumam Sai melihat sahabatnya pergi begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya ia tak mau melakuan semuanya seperti ini." Sahut Naruto.

"Musik taka da artinya jika kau tak bisa menjualnya." Sindir Danzo.

Sasuke meninggalkan Danzo dan kawan-kawannya, disepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya penuh dengan orang-orang yang sedang mendengarkan music.

'_**Kapanpun… dimanapun… dunia akan mudah mendapatkan music. Ini bukan hal yang buruk. Dengan kemudahan ini membuat music menjadi sesuatu yang sia-sia. Aku merasa seperti itu... tapi ada cara pasti memperoleh keuntungan dari musik di dunia yang semacam itu. Lagu yang kutulis untuk teman-teman SMA menduduki chart musik tanpa aku sadari. Dan saat aku menyadarinya, kami sudah mendapatkan segalanya. Tapi… aku tak tahu mengapa aku merasa kosong **__dibanding__** dengan hari-hari saat aku tak punya segalanya. Mungkin karena aku tak punya hal-hal yang benar-benar aku inginkan…' **_Inner Sasuke

Pemuda bermata onyx itu melihat poster Akatsuki yang terpasang di stasiun kereta api dan iklan mereka lainnya.

Sesampai di apartemennya, Sasuke melihat sebuah memo demo lagu 'World Peace' ada di meja rekamannya. Sasuke pun mulai meneruskan demo lagu 'World Peace' yang harus dikerjakannya.

Sasuke lupa waktu saat mengerjakan lagunya hingga sampai pagi. Ia bangun dari kursi kerjanya dan pergi mengambil air dingin di lemari esnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Laguku?" Sebuah suara wanita yang sangat lembut membuat Sasuke terkejut. Wanita itu berada di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke masih memakai pakaian tidur. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju sofa didepan wanita cantik itu. "Beritahu aku kalau kau datang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu berulang kali." Ujar wanita cantik itu. Ia berdiri dan menunjukkan baju tidurnya yang sangat seksi dan berjalan medeksti tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Aku tak mau menjadi 'hantunya' Danzo lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

Wanita itu duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan sangat menggoda. "Tapi kau adalah kekasihku kan?" Ucapnya lembut sambil membelai kepala Sasuke dan merangkulnya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Karin, aku mohon… aku tak bisa melakukan ini lebih lama lagi." Ucap Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kenapa?" wanita yang dipanggil Karin itu menatap pemuda didepannya. Sasuke menyentuh kepala Karin dengan agak kasar dan emosi.

"Membayangkanmu tidur dengan lelaki itu sudah cukup membuatku gila. Aku sudah tahu itu, tak mungkin aku tak mengetahuinya." Sasuke bediri, ia mengambil helicopter mainannya dan melihat Karin lagi. "Tinggalkan kuncinya." Ucap Sasuke dingin dan pergi meninggalkan Karin.

Uzumaki Karin, adalah kekasih Sasuke. Tapi ternyata Karin menghianatinya dan berselingkuh dengan Danzo agar diorbitkan. Karin masih terus berselingkuh dibelakang Sasuke, dan ia ingin Sasuke tetap menuliskan lagu untuknya.

Sasuke berada di sebuah jembatan di pinggir laut yang sangat lebar, sedang memainkan remote control helicopternya. Ia melihat poster Akatsuki dan poster Karin terpajang di sebuah gedung. Sasuke tidak dapat menguasai dirinya, dan membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi memainkan heikopternya. Tiba-tiba helicopter kecil itu jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia berjongkok dan melihat helicopternya. "Memalukan." Gumamnya.

Ditengah kekesalannya Sasuke bersenandung kecil "…dalam sekejap saja aku jatuh cinta padamu…" ia berdiri dan melihat laut didepannya dan masih bersenandung "…kau benar telah mempermainkanku… mengapa kita bertemu…" Sasuke menutup matanya, ia masih terus bersenandung.

Dari jauh terlihat seorang gadis yang menuntun sepedanya sedang mendengarkan lagu yang disenandungkan Sasuke. Ia terpesona, dan tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan buah dan sayurannya. Reflek, gadis itupun berteriak "Aaaaah~"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar teriakan seorang gadis. Ia menghentikan senandungnya dan membuka matanya melihat seorang gadis berambut sewarna bunga sakura sedang panik sambil memunguti buah dan sayurannya.

Sasuke melihat buah-buahan, jamur dan bawang Bombay yang menggelinding ke arahnya. Ia memungut jamur yang berada didekat kakinya, dan memperhatikan jamur itu. Sedangkan gadis itu memunguti barang-barangnya didekat Sasuke. "gomen ne.." ucap gadis itu masih menunduk memunguti barangnya. Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu, mereka saling menatap, onyx bertemu emerald. Mereka bertatapan sangat lama.

Sasuke melihat jamur yang ada ditangannya dan beralih melihat gadis yang masih berjongkok didepannya "Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama? " tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Eeh…" gadis itupun terkejut dan terlihat salah tingkah.

Sasuke tersadar dan bisa mengendalikan dirinya "Ahh maaf aku hanya bercanda." ucap Sasuke menyadari apa yang tadi diucapkannya "itu seperti… sebaiknya aku tidak berbicara dengan orang asing dan tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal yang aneh. Sampai jumpa lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

"_**Saat aku murung disetiap waktu… aku mederita... aku perlu menguatkan diriku sendiri… sejujurnya aku mengatakan padanya karena hanya ada dia disana…"**_

Sasuke yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah tiba-tiba merasakan ada yang menarik-narik jaketnya dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku pecaya!" Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu masih menarik jaket Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke tak mengerti. Ia membalikkan badannya.

"…aku percaya karena aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat ini…" ucap gadis itu malu-malu.

"Aa." Sasuke masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ini bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi karena lagumu yang barusan."

"Lagu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Itu membuatku merinding." Gadis itu tersenyum. "Tolong beritahu siapa namamu, Aku Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke yang masih terkejut dengan percakapan yang terjadi dengan gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya, merasa bingung memberitahukan namanya, ia melihat poster Akatsuki. "Sasori… Uchiha Sasori." Ucapnya.

"Ooh… Uchiha Sasori." Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

'_**Gomen, pada awal bertemu denganmu aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu. Itu semua adalah kebohongan…tapi untuk seorang pembohong besar sepertiku, ia bilang aku adalah orang yang jujur…'**_

Di studio rekaman milik Danzo, para personil Akatsuki sedang melakukan wawancara dan photoshoot. Seorang reporter wanita bertanya kepada Sasori bagaimana awal ia masuk ke Akatsuki. Sasori berkata bahwa Akatsuki terdiri dari teman-teman SMA, tapi ia bukan teman sekolah ketiga personil Akatsuki yang lain.

Sasori berada di Akatsuki karena menggantikan Sasuke yang memilih keluar disaat debut album pertama mereka. Reporter itupun bertanya alasan Sasuke keluar dari Akatsuki, ketika Sasori akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Gaara menghentikannya.

Setelah wawancara dan photoshoot selesai Naruto menelpon Sasuke.

"_Apa? Kau bermain-main dengan seorang gadis?"_ Seru Naruto.

"_Semacam itu, sekarang aku sudah berpacaran."_

"_Seperti apa gadis itu eh Teme_?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

Di lain tempat, Sasuke sedang membayangkan wajah Sakura _"hn seperti jamur…" _jawab teringat saat bertemu dengan Sakura dan memegang jamur ditangannya.

Naruto tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke. _"Hah! Apa?"_

Di seberang Sasuke pun ikut tertawa _"Hn. Rambutnya seperti jamur. Namanya… ia Haruno, Haruno.." _Sasuke mencoba mengingat nama gadis berambut gulali itu _"sepertinya ia anak pemilik toko buah di sekitar sini…" _lanjutnya.

"_Sepertinya ia dekat sekali denganmu Teme." _Naruto mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. _"oke, jangan berbuat kekacauan eh Teme." _Lanjutnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke sedang bersiap-siap untuk bertmu dengan Sakura. _"Jangan khawatir Dobe, sebisa mungkin aku akan menyukainya. Bye."_ Sasuke memutus sambungan teleponnya dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Sasuke terkejut saat mengetahui Danzo sudah ada didepan pintu apartemennya dan mencoba masuk.

"Kasihan gadis itu…" Danzo memasuki apartemen Sasuke.

"Tinggalkan aku." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Sebagai seorang guru aku pantas mengajari muridku."

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mencampur pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadiku!" Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan itu. Ditengah nilai keberadaanmu saat ini ada hal yang disebut musik." Sahut Danzo.

"Aku ingin punya hubungan yang tak ada hubungannya dengan musik." Bantah Sasuke.

"Gadis itu hanya melihatmu sebagai **'Uchiha Sasuke'**"

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahunya bahwa aku Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku tak akan pernah memberitahunya!" Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan apartemennya.

Danzo mengikuti Sasuke. "sampai kapan kau bertahan seperti itu. Pengecut."

Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal. "Danzo-san, jika kau berencana pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu lebih baik jangan…" ia menggantung kalimatnya "…di bajumu itu, aku bisa mencium parfum chloe milik Karin." Lanjutnya, dan pergi meninggalkan Danzo.

Sasuke pergi ke toko musik untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Ia melihat ke sekeliling tapi tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Kemudian ia berhenti di rak yang bertuliskan ' J-Pop'.

"Aah aku lupa wajahnya seperti apa.." gumam Sasuke. Ia memilih-milih kaset di depannya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar pembicaraan dua orang gadis.

"semua lagu Akatsuki diciptakan oleh Sasuke kan?"

"Iya" Sahut gadis yang lain.

"Lalu mengapa ia tak pernah muncul, ia mantan personil juga kan?"

"Mungkin dia jelek." Kedua gadis itu masih membicarakan Sasuke.

"Rumor yang beredar di internet mengatakan kalau dia lelaki yang gemuk. Itulah alasan mengapa ia digantikan oleh Sasori."

Pembicaraan kedua gadis itupun berakhir, Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat Shock mendengar gossip tentangnya.

"Heii~ itu kau!" Sasuke mendengar teriakan khas Sakura. Ia berbalik dan melihat Sakura masih memakai seragam sekolahnya menuju tempatnya berdiri, gadis itupun tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya.

Gadis musim semi itu heran dengan Sasuke yang masih diam menatapnya. "Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke yang tersadar langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "tak apa… aku tak tau kenapa tapi suaramu…" sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia melihat Gadis di depannya yang terlihat bingung dengan ucapannya "…aa sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi mungkin." Ajak sasuke.

Gadis bermata emerald itu melihat kaset Akatsuki dan menarik tangan pemuda dua puluh lima tahun di sampingnya dan berlari menuju tumpukan kaset Akatsuki. "Yaa Tuhan…" teriaknya histeris. "Aku adalah penggemar berat mereka!" Sakura menoleh dan melihat wajah terkejut kekasihnya. "Apa kau tak tahu mereka?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aa… karena aku tak begitu suka music." Jawab lelaki berambut emo tersebut.

"Mereka ini yang terbaik. Cobalah dengarkan mereka. Lagu yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke adalah yang terbaik." Jelas gadis itu bersemangat.

"Jadi ini kekasihmu?" seru seorang anak SMA dengan sinisnya dan berjalan mendekali Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kiba dan Neji?" Sakura terkejut ternyata kedua sahabatnya mengikutinya.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menghentikannya." Ucap salah satu dari mereka merasa bersalah telah menggangu sepasang kekasih itu.

Sakura yang merasa tidak enak pada kekasihnya akhirnya menjelaskan bahwa kedua pemuda itu adalah sahabatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura-chan, kekasihmu adalah lelaki tua?" pemuda yang diketahui bernama kiba berkata dengan sinisnya. "Apa pekerjaanmu?" Lanjutnya.

Sakura yang menyadari bahwa ia belum mengetahui apa pekerjaan kekasihnya kemudian bertanya. "Oh iya, apa pekerjaanmu Sasori-kun?" ia tersipu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya bingung. "Hn. pengangguran." Jawabnya asal.

"pengangguran?" Ucap Kiba dengan keras.

"Kau tidak bekerja, Apa tidak masalah lelaki dewasa seperti ini." Neji yang daritadi hanya diam saja akhirnya membuka suara.

"Tak bisa dimaafkan." Timpal Kiba sinis.

Sakura yang tidak terima kekasihnya dihina oleh kedua sahabatnya akhirnya mendorong Kiba dan Neji hingga terjatuh, kemudian ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya berlari. "ayo pergi!"

"Heh tunggu.."Sasuke megikuti gadis didepannya yang terus menarik tangannya. Mereka terus berlari. Sasuke yang terkejut melihat genggaman tangan Sakura padanya hanya tersenyum dengan ulah bodoh mereka saat ini.

Akhirnya Mereka berhenti berlari di sebuah terowongan yang sepi. Seperti kehilangan nafas, mereka terengah-engah.

"Bagaimana dengan temanmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ini untuk latihan kemampuan." Sasuke tertawa mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"Aku tak bisa menghentikannya dari pikiranku sejak mendengarmu bersenandung waktu itu." Ucap gadis berambut pink itu tiba-tiba.

Sasuke yang sedang bingung tidak tahu arah pembicaraan Sakura. "Aku bertanya pada semua orang, tapi taka da yang tahu…" Sakura melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu." Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Hmm… hmm.. uumm.." Sakura menyenandungkan nada yang pernah dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke, sedangkan Pemuda itu terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Lagunya sangat sedih dan sangat kuat. Tidak bisa dinyanyikan dengan suara halus, tapi itu membuatmu ingin menyanyikannya keras-keras." Sakura berusaha mengingat nada lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan kekasihnya saat mereka pertama bertemu.

Sakura membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk bersenandung lagi tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menutup mulut gadis itu dengan tangannya.

Gadis musim semi itu terlihat kesusahan bernafas, ia ingin memberontak tapi tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat dibandingkan dengannya.

Sasuke yang sadar atas perbuatannya melepaskan tangannya. "Gomen ne." pemuda bermata sekelam malam itupun menatap kekasihnya khawatir.

"Sasori-kun.." Sakura bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang takut ketika ia akan bernyanyi.

Sasuke menunduk "aku, aku takut pada lagu." Ucapnya.

"Apa?" Sakura terkejut.

"Aku benci lagu." Sahut Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih menunduk.

"Mengapa menangis?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menatap mata emerald didepannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sasuke tertawa. "Aku tidak menangis." Lanjutnya.

Sakura menatap kekasihnya dengan iba. "tapi kau menangis kan?" katanya kemudian

"heih.." pemuda itu sudah akan membantah tiba-tiba dirasaknnya air mata berinang. Ia terkejut dan mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. "Apa ini.." tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia tak percaya bahwa tiba-tiba ia menangis.

"Tunggu sebentar… sial…" Sasuke menggerutu, ia memaksakan tersenyum dan membungkuk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

Sakura merasa iba melihat kekasihnya yang berusaha untuk tegar padahal saat ini ia sedang rapuh. Ia pun mendekati kekasihnya.

"Jangan mendekat." Cegah Sasuke. Ia merasa malu telah menangis didepan gadis SMA.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Gadis itu membelai surai raven didepannya. Ia memeluk Sasuke yang masih menunduk. "Aku akan melindungimu…" Lanjutnya masih membelai rambut Sasuke yang berada di dadanya.

Sasuke terdiam dalam pelukan gadis itu. Ia terkejut, baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang berkata akan melindunginya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan gadis itu, mereka bertatapan. Pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu mendekatkan wajahnya membuat gadis didepannya terdesak di dinding terowongan. Sasuke mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dan mencium bibir gadis cherry itu dengan lembut.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, Sasuke yang masih memeluk tubuh kekasihnya tiba-tiba bertanya. "Kau tidsk menyanyi kan?"

"Eeh.." Gadis bermarga Haruno itu terluhat gugup sekaligus terkejut.

"Jangan menyanyi… aku benci dengan gadis yang menyanyi.." Onyxnya menatap emerald didepannya tajam. Sedangkan gadis yang masih dipeluknya hanya terdiam.

**Bersambung…**

Author Note:

Engga tau kenapa, setelah nonton The Liar and His Lover dan pastinya nonton Rurouni Kenshin Live Action rasanya jadi pengen bikin fic di ffn :D hhehe soalnya kalo ngeliat ayang Takeru Sato jadi semangat , apalagi menurut saya Aki Ogasawara sama Uchiha Sasuke sama sama cool meskipun Sasuke disini OOC banget ya :D

Oh iya Sakura disini ceritanya rambutnya kayak jamur yaa :D hhehe bayangi sendiri aja deh :D maaf ya sakura, demi kelangsungan cerita :D

Saya newbie disini, setelah sekian lama dari tahun 2010 menjadi silent reader akhirnya berhasil punya akun di ffn :D *curcol*

Saya mohon bimbingannya untuk senpai-senpai di Ffn :D

Saya menerima kritik dan saran , tapi tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun. Apalagi dengan kata kata kasar :D

Salam kenal,

Kuli jepang


End file.
